When pokemon and reals collide
by pokeshinx
Summary: a mysterious portal combines pokemon and real animals and it turns to war starting from 65 million years ago til the ages of right now! EXCITING! :D
1. The portal

Chapter 1. ages ago.....

Along time ago (65 million yrs. ago) a portal opened than a curios parasaurlophus wondered near the portal and stared.... (silence) .... "TYRANITAR!!!" the parasaur was shocked in terror and ran about 20 miles away than tyranitar walked through the portal and found himself in a heap of trouble, a herd of pachrynosaurus (easily mistaken as bastidon) tyranitar was frightend but the herd had never seen tyranitar before so they went back to grazing and tyranitar calmed down and hurried off. (wwwwhhhhooommm) The portal was still open and tropius was threatend by the rampardos and crainados so tropius was ready to take chances and flew so fast that he escaped in less than 15 seconds..... (FAM!!) a T-Rex rammed into tropius on accident "TROPIUS!!!" tropius was frustrated that the rex rammed into him but the T-Rex difinitly didn't care and instead bit tropius' leg "TRO...!!!!" Meanwhile tyranitar was spotted by the only thing that realized that he looked like a T-Rex, Triceratops so they formed a wall as fast as they could to protect their young but tyranitar just wondered past Tyranitar thought he was lucky that he wasn't attacked yet but he doesn't know what's ahead of him (and no he's not gonna get killed)

Well how was that shinx? Shinx!! Shinx!! ty (pet pet pet) the next one will be about tyranitar and tropius and the best of all the extinction of the dinos! bye for now :D


	2. The extinction

Chapter 2. The extinction

Previously when tyranitar was walking past he saw a tropius lying on the ground close to being killed when tyranitar helped save him and jumped in the way of the Rex a fierce battle begun the Rex hit tyranitar with his tail tyranitar dodged and used earthquake the Rex had stepped over as if he had expierenced pokemon earthquakes before, than tyranitar used hidden power and the Rex was zapped in the foot (RRROOOWWWRRRAAARRR!!) than the Rex bit as hard as it could into the tail of tyranitar "RAN!!!" than tyranitar was scared and sliced in the tail but shook off the Rex than used earthquake while rex was unprepared and (BOW!!) the Rex had tooken so much power it had to retreat. When tyranitar was trying to recover from the bloody slice he had preyed his dear friend tropius wasn't in too much pain, but when he went over to try and help he felt no pulse in the legs or the neck or anywhere so there set tyranitar and dear friend tropius whenever a small carnivore tried to take a bite tyranitar would roar at the top of his lungs and frightend all who had tried tyranitar went walking carrying the leftover body of tropius and than felt the world rumble (rummmmbbbllleee) tyranitar thought he was being rescued by more tyranitars un-likely to his surprise he had found that the volcanos were erupting and ran for his life to the portal that's when he went back into the cave which he had went through to get to the Cretaceous America and he smashed every falling rock in the cave with night slash (VEEEWWW)(POW!!) they got back through the portal and tyranitar had sweared he had never of let that happen if he knew about it........

End chapter2.

Sad eh shinx? (sniff) well that isn't as bad as it gets when the rest of the fierocus ICE AGE animals try aganist the ice age pokemon see ya til then *_*


	3. The Ice age era

Chapter 1. ages ago.....

Along time ago (65 million yrs. ago) a portal opened than a curios parasaurlophus wondered near the portal and stared.... (silence) .... "TYRANITAR!!!" the parasaur was shocked in terror and ran about 20 miles away than tyranitar walked through the portal and found himself in a heap of trouble, a herd of pachrynosaurus (easily mistaken as bastidon) tyranitar was frightend but the herd had never seen tyranitar before so they went back to grazing and tyranitar calmed down and hurried off. (wwwwhhhhooommm) The portal was still open and tropius was threatend by the rampardos and crainados so tropius was ready to take chances and flew so fast that he escaped in less than 15 seconds..... (FAM!!) a T-Rex rammed into tropius on accident "TROPIUS!!!" tropius was frustrated that the rex rammed into him but the T-Rex difinitly didn't care and instead bit tropius' leg "TRO...!!!!" Meanwhile tyranitar was spotted by the only thing that realized that he looked like a T-Rex, Triceratops so they formed a wall as fast as they could to protect their young but tyranitar just wondered past Tyranitar thought he was lucky that he wasn't attacked yet but he doesn't know what's ahead of him (and no he's not gonna get killed)

Well how was that shinx? Shinx!! Shinx!! ty (pet pet pet) the next one will be about tyranitar and tropius and the best of all the extinction of the dinos! bye for now :D


End file.
